


good things come to those who wait

by bogfenwetland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, and play mad-libs, best friend squad discusses ethical quandaries?, glimmer/bow but really blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogfenwetland/pseuds/bogfenwetland
Summary: glimmer and bow try to educate adora and catra on the subject of dating.(post-canon, but barely)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 644





	good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was cute how happy glimmer and bow looked when they saw adora and catra together in the final scene! also unrelated, but i write fic for critical role too and you have no idea how many times i had to check and make sure i never accidentally spelled bow as beau. 
> 
> (im on tumblr @jennifersbody2)

Adora immediately knew she would regret revealing to Bow the fact that she wasn’t exactly sure what it meant to be ‘dating’ someone. She should have seen it coming that he would make a big deal about it, promising that he would introduce her to the world of established romantic relationships and help her through navigating the early steps with Catra. Adora didn’t really think she needed help, though. Back in the Horde they did pretty much the same stuff they did now, except for now it was easier because there wasn’t a war going on. Regardless of Adora’s belief in herself, however, Bow insisted on tag teaming with Glimmer to show her the way.

And just like that Adora was seated in the old war room in front of a _very_ prepared looking Glimmer, Bow bouncing excitedly by her side. Glimmer snapped down a rolled up hanging scroll, pointing with her staff at the title.

“‘Love in the--” she started, pausing when Adora raised her hand. 

“Adora, I would appreciate it if you would hold questions until the end. But what is it?” 

“Yeah, uh, why do you have this?” Adora asked, concern in her voice.

“Remember when we found out you didn’t know what parties were? I went ahead and made a few of these in case something else like that ever came up. And look now, hasn’t it come in handy?”

“Well, no, because I don’t really want this, but that’s pretty sweet of you, Glimmer. I appreciate it, but I think I’m just going to sit this out. You know, training to do and all that…”

“Don’t worry, Adora! Why do you think I’m here?” Bow sounded victorious when he spoke up, leading Glimmer and Adora to sigh in unison. “Master Maker Bow has brought everything we will need to make this educational experience both enlightening _and_ fun!” he shouted out, holding a bulging canvas bag above his head as he finished. As he started pulling figurines and battle maps out of the bag, Adora’s impending sense of dread over this whole affair started to diminish a little. If there was combat strategy involved she was more than equipped to handle this. Bow placed a tiny Adora and a tiny Catra in the center of the table and Adora quickly reached out to grab the Catra. He even got her new hair right!

“Are we ready to get started, then?” Glimmer asked, looking to Adora. Adora swallowed and nodded, knowing that there was no way out of this. Honestly, Bow probably had some rope in that bag to tie her to her chair if she tried to get away. 

“Perfect. So, ‘Love in the Real World: Dating 101’ will be an in-depth presentation on the topic of courtship in reality, outside of the Horde. We will cover subjects such as setup, selecting the proper date venue, activities to do on dates, and follow-up procedures. Each of these broader categories contains multiple sub-categories, to be made note of as we continue. For example--” Glimmer stopped as Adora raised her left hand, the Catra figurine still cradled gently in her right.

“Again, Adora, I will ask that you please save your questions for the end.”

“Right, I know. It’s just that from what you guys have told me neither of you have been in relationships before. Where are you getting all this information from?” Adora asked. 

“We both come from parents with very strong bonds!” Bow answered, rummaging around in his bag once more and conjuring two small, very realistic figures of his dads. 

“Wow, don’t your dads think it’s creepy that their son makes perfect replica dolls of them?” Catra’s voice rang out from the doorway. She sauntered to Adora’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Adora could see Catra’s faint blush when she looked down and noticed what Adora was holding, which she tried to smoothly place back on the table. “What’s going on in here, anyway?” 

“Catra. We are in the middle of a very important strategy meeting,” Glimmer stated. Catra glanced at the informational poster, Bow’s supplies, then Adora’s pained face. She swung herself into Adora’s lap, letting her feet hang over the wide arm of Adora’s chair. Adora grunted in surprise before quickly bringing her hand under Catra’s legs to support her. Catra placed a light kiss under Adora’s chin before turning back to the others. 

“I think I should be here too, Sparkles. After all, I know just as little about dating as Adora does,” she explained. Glimmer looked to Bow, who nodded happily. 

“Alright, Catra. You can stay. You two have to stay focused though!” Glimmer acquiesced. Catra gave a mock salute. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to get out of here?” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear. “I think this is going to go on for a while.”

“No way, Adora. I want to make an effort with your friends,” Catra replied, her low voice mischievous. Adora tried to hide her grin as Glimmer started up her presentation again. 

“So, to begin. For the sake of our presentation, we will go on the assumption that Adora and Catra will be the ones pursuing the date.”

“Uh, obviously?” Catra interjected, unfazed by Glimmer’s glare. 

“Bow, if you would?” Glimmer asked. Bow reached for the Adora figurine but Catra snatched it before he could. 

“Look at your little sword! Oh, this is way cuter than the real thing,” Catra joked. Adora gasped and elbowed her in the ribs. Bow could see that Catra wasn’t planning on giving the model back.

“Okay, then. We’ll use my dads as an example. Lance and George,” Bow stated, holding up their respective figurines. “These two are great together. George can be a bit of a stick in the mud and Lance can sometimes be stuck with his head in the clouds, so they do a good job balancing each other out. Adora and Catra, what do you like about each other?” Bow asked, his voice leading like he was speaking to children. Catra narrowed her eyes.

“This is stup--” she started.

“I like Catra’s ambition. And her follow-through. When she cares about something, she will do whatever it takes to keep it safe,” Adora offered, looking down at Catra’s face with a playful smirk. 

“Traitor,” Catra grumbled. “Can’t believe you’re taking this seriously.” 

“Catra, now it’s your turn. Tell us something you like about Adora,” Bow urged. Catra was silent for a few moments.

“Her selflessness,” she eventually answered. 

“I thought you hated that about me?” Adora asked softly.

“Just because I don’t ever want to lose you. You know, if you go off risking your life for everybody you meet it gets pretty dangerous,” Catra mumbled. Adora ruffled Catra’s hair and she held back a purr. 

“That’s great!” Bow exclaimed. “Okay, so we’ve established a connection between our partners. Now, to set up our date.” Adora raised her hand.

“Questions at the end!” Glimmer shouted, fists raised. The room went quiet at her outburst. Catra raised her hand. 

“You are unbelievable. Fine. What do you want.”

“Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be funny. And it was,” Catra explained with a quiet laugh. Adora and Bow laughed with her. 

“But really, you haven’t actually told us what a date is yet,” Adora interjected.

“A date is… well, it’s just, like, hanging out with someone you like,” Glimmer tried to instruct. 

“Someone you like in a different way than you like your friends,” Bow helped. “Do you understand that, at least? I don’t know how I could explain something like that.” Adora met Catra’s eyes, a smile playing at her lips. Her heart started beating a little faster.

“I understand that,” she said softly. Bow and Glimmer grinned at them. “But, is this not a date now? I’m hanging out with Catra.” 

“No, this doesn’t count because Bow and I are here. Dates are usually just you and your partner, or sometimes you two and another couple,” Glimmer clarified.

“Oh, I always thought you guys were together?” Catra asked, motioning between Bow and Glimmer. Glimmer blushed and cleared her throat.

“Anyway, the next step is to establish a desire to date. Bow and I have prepared a mechanism for devising perfect pick-up-lines to ask your partner out,” Glimmer continued, ignoring Catra. Bow produced a pad of paper and a pen from his bag. 

“Got it! Adora, you start. Give me a greeting,” he ordered.

“Uh, hello?”

“Sure, that works. Catra, an adjective.”

“Grotesque.”

“Well, remember, it’s supposed to be about someone you like. But okay! Adora, a noun.”

“Any noun?” Adora questioned.

“Yeah, anything!” Bow said, seeming a little frustrated.

“Okay…” Adora looked around the room. “Table.” 

“Hm. Well. Alright. Catra, verb.”

“Destroy.”

“Okay you guys aren’t doing this right but whatever! Adora, another noun.”

“Oh, what! Fine, uh… grass.” Bow grimaced.

“Grass? Whatever. Ready for the reveal?” Bow asked. Everybody nodded. “Hello, you grotesque table. Would you like to go on a date with me? I would be sure to destroy your grass off.” His voice was enthusiastic as he delivered the lines but his face was twisted into a scowl. Glimmer buried her head in her hands. 

“Bow, when you make things like that you can’t paint yourself into a corner!” she shouted. “It’s clear you wanted the last line to be ‘knock your socks off,’ but that’s not how these work!” 

“I think it isn’t half bad,” Catra said, flipping herself around so she was sitting on her knees, straddling Adora’s hips and looking her dead in the eyes. “Hello, you grotesque table.” Adora shoved Catra off with a loud laugh, ignoring her yelp as she hit the ground. 

“Don’t you ever say that again. Glimmer’s right, Bow. That’s definitely not how those work.” Adora said through her laughter, offering Catra a hand as she scrambled back into her position.

“Okay, maybe not! But you get the idea, right? You say something complimentary, you ask them out, ensure it will be a good time,” Bow explained. “Adora, try it for yourself. Ask Catra out.” Adora let her face turn solemn, twisting in the chair so that she could cup both sides of Catra’s face with her hands.

“Hey, you ugly freak,” Adora began, her voice seductive. Catra cackled, throwing her head back as Adora laughed with her. 

“Take this seriously!” Glimmer yelled. Adora and Catra kept laughing, calling each other stupid things through their snorts. “Like this! Bow, I think you’re really great. Would you like to go on a date with me? I’m sure it will be a fun time.” The room went quiet once more as Bow’s face turned red. 

“Oh, I, uh-- sure,” Bow stuttered out, blinking rapidly.

“See! Was that so hard?” Glimmer asked, her voice still angry. “Get it together, you two, we still have a lot to cover. “Next is picking the place and time for your date. Do you think you can handle that without dissolving into little kids again?” Adora and Catra both nodded quickly, scared by Glimmer’s scolding. “Good. Bow?” Bow shook the blush from his face and pulled something else out of his bag. 

“This is a mechanism I’ve developed to help you pick out the day, time, and place of your date,” he said, holding up a small block with four spinner wheels on it. “You just spin each wheel once, and then you’re good to go!” He offered the device to Catra, who eyed it warily. 

“Some of these options seem a little silly,” she remarked.

“I just wanted to cover all of the bases. Now, spin!” 

Catra flicked the first wheel, labeled with every day of the week. “Okay, we’re going out on a Thursday,” she revealed, passing the device to Adora. 

Adora did the next two wheels, one labeled with numbers one through twelve and the other labeled a.m. or p.m. “At… four a.m.” Glimmer sighed loudly. 

“Why is that a choice they can get?” she asked Bow pointedly. Bow shrugged sheepishly.

“I wanted the device to apply to everyone! Maybe they work nights and their four a.m. is the average person’s 7 p.m.” 

“Very considerate,” Glimmer admitted. 

“Last one,” Catra stated, spinning the location wheel. “Oh, awesome! In the Crimson Waste!”

“Bow!” Glimmer shouted again. 

“I just picked places off a map of Etheria!” 

“I think this is great. I love it there! And it’s better at night, without the sun beating down,” Catra said. Adora clapped her hands together.

“If we go there, can you introduce me to all your gang friends?” she asked Catra excitedly.

“Well, I wouldn’t really call them friends. It’s more of a brothers-in-arm situation, you know,” Catra deflected. Adora looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. “Fine. You can meet them.” Adora laughed happily, crushing Catra in a strange lopsided hug due to their sitting position. 

“This thing was way better than the last one, Bow. Good job!” Adora praised. Bow smiled widely. 

“Alright, next is date activities,” Glimmer introduced. “This is what really matters. It’s important that you do something you both will like. For this exercise, I have created a simple personality test to determine what you should do together. Adora, I’ll start with you. There are five unconscious civilians in the path of a Horde tank. A little further away, there is one unconscious civilian. There is a lever which would turn the tank in the direction of the single person. Would you do nothing, and let the tank run over five civilians? Or would you make the conscious decision to switch the tank’s track, thus making you directly responsible for the death of the individual?” 

“She-Ra would destroy the tank before it could reach anyone.”

“No, Adora, that’s not an option! No powers,” Glimmer explained, exasperated.

“Sure, whatever you say, but that’s what would happen,” Adora replied. Glimmer sighed heavily, marking something down on a piece of paper.

“Fine. Catra? Same question. What would you do?” Glimmer asked.

“Do I know any of the people?” Catra asked.

“No. Total strangers.”

“Good. Since I don’t have superpowers,” Catra began, pausing to stick her tongue out at Adora. “I would pull the lever.” 

“Even though you are then the killer of the individual?” Glimmer pressed.

“Well, the tank is the killer, not me. So…”

“Right, but you decided to pull the lever. You chose that one person for death, when the other action involved no decision on your part.” 

“Choosing not to do something is still a choice! In the other option, I would be _choosing_ to let five people die by not doing anything. Is this supposed to be some sort of moral dilemma? Because it’s dumb,” Catra growled. Adora started running her hand through Catra’s hair. Glimmer marked Catra’s answer.

“What would you do, Glimmer?” Adora asked. 

“I would teleport the tank away,” Glimmer answered. 

“But you said no pow--”

“I know what I said but I would teleport the tank away!” Glimmer yelled back quickly. Adora laughed. 

“Bow?” Adora asked. 

“If I couldn’t find another way, I would also pull the lever,” Bow replied, smiling at Catra. “She’s right, there’s really no dilemma here.”

“Interesting. Catra, this isn’t part of the test, but I’m just curious. You asked if you knew the people? Let’s say five random civilians, but the individual is Adora,” Glimmer posed. Catra hissed, but before she could speak Adora interrupted.

“She-Ra wouldn’t get knocked unconscious like that.” 

“Not She-Ra. Adora. You got knocked out before you could transform, how about that?” Glimmer clarified. Catra looked up to Adora.

“Well, I know what you want me to say,” Catra whispered to her. Adora nodded slowly. “Sorry. I wouldn’t pull the lever. I would save Adora.” Adora pursed her lips. 

“Why?” she asked Catra. “I am one person, against five others, why would you save me?” 

“Because I love you, you idiot.” 

Adora laughed lightly, understanding Catra perfectly. She craned her neck and pressed a soft kiss to Catra’s lips.

“I love you,” Adora responded quietly. “I can’t even imagine what I would do if that situation were reversed. I think it shows something about you that you can answer it so confidently.” Catra smiled, blushing slightly at the heartfelt words. Bow raised his hand. 

“Yes, Bow?” Glimmer sighed. 

“Adora saved the whole universe, so I think that knowing that she has the power to save so many other lives means that saving hers in that moment over the other people isn’t so bad,” Bow offered up. 

“Very true,” Glimmer replied. “Okay, next question! You and another person are arrested by Horde soldiers for crimes you didn’t commit. The soldiers interrogate you separately, but offer you both the same deal. If you provide evidence to convict the other person, they serve three years and you serve none. Likewise, if they provide evidence against you, you serve three years and they serve none. If you both decide to take the deal and provide evidence, you both serve two years. If neither of you decide to take the deal, you both serve one year. Adora?”

“She-Ra would tackle the…” Adora trailed off at Glimmer’s blank expression. “Okay, um, I would not take the deal. I wouldn’t want my words to get someone convicted for a crime they didn’t commit. I would hope that the other person felt the same way and also chose not to take the deal, but I wouldn’t think hard enough about their choice to influence my own.” 

“Great,” Glimmer wrote something down. “And Catra?”

“Just for the record, this is not how Horde prisons worked. We didn’t look for evidence or whatever, we didn’t even really take many prisoners,” Catra detailed. Glimmer glared at her. “Right, well, that doesn’t matter. I would definitely take the deal. I’m not going to prison for something I didn’t do.”

“But you would be okay with somebody else going because of you?” Glimmer pressed.

“I wouldn’t be happy about it, but it’s a raw deal for both of us. Also, I think the average person would probably agree to the deal. So, by anticipating that move, I would be saving myself some time,” Catra answered. Adora shrugged next to her. 

“Alright, last question then,” Glimmer said. “Do you consider yourself more of an introvert or an extrovert, Adora?” 

“Oh, cool, an easy question. What are those things?” Adora asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“An extrovert is somebody who, when presented with a social situation, would dive right in. They love interacting with other people and feel more comfortable around others than they do alone. Bow,” Glimmer said, gesturing to Bow’s smiling face, “is a classic extrovert. An introvert is somebody who prefers to hang back at social things, somebody who maybe isn’t the most comfortable with attention. I consider myself an introvert, but barely.” 

“I think I would be an introvert, then? I don’t know. I don’t mind when people give She-Ra attention, like when they admire her muscles or how cool and tall she is or anything like that. That’s fun. But I don’t engage too much at parties and stuff. You guys know,” Adora explained, shrugging.

“I think introvert makes more sense for you. Catra? How about you?” 

“Extrovert, I guess. I love when people pay attention to me. And... I don’t like being alone,” Catra lowered her eyes, embarrassed at the personal admission.

“Great job, guys! Give me a second while I calculate your perfect date activity,” Glimmer said, scribbling away at her paper.

“Wow, I totally forgot that’s what we were doing,” Catra laughed, taking Adora’s hand and playing with her fingers.

“Same,” Adora admitted. Catra shimmied around in the chair, smiling as she reached Adora’s ear. Adora braced her hand against Catra’s upper back. 

“Don’t tell your friends, but this has been pretty fun,” Catra whispered. “I just came in here planning to mess with you guys, really.”

“I could tell,” Adora replied out loud, laughing lightly. 

“Ready for the big reveal?” Glimmer asked excitedly. Catra and Adora nodded, Catra’s head pressed into Adora’s shoulder. “According to my test, you two should do something adventurous together! Like hiking, or axe-throwing.” Adora and Catra’s eyes lit up as they turned to face each other.

“Axe-throwing!?” they exclaimed in unison.

“That sounds so cool,” Adora breathed, fists clenched. Catra pulled at her arm.

“Come on, let’s go!” Catra urged. They were halfway out of the chair when Glimmer stopped them.

“Not yet! We still have one more topic to cover. Sit down,” she ordered. Catra returned to their seat obediently. Adora took a moment to stare at her in shock before sitting herself in Catra’s lap, smiling at the way Catra’s hands immediately found hers. “This one should be easy. Follow-up procedures, otherwise known as what to do to ensure you get another date. Assuming it went well the first time. Bow?” 

“Okay, well, knowing how this went last time...” Bow trailed off, looking at the two of them sitting together. “Whatever. Can I get an adjective, Catra?” Catra looked briefly at Bow, then down towards Adora. 

“Perfect,” she replied, a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Good! Adora, another adjective?” 

“Pretty,” Adora whispered, bringing a hand up to Catra’s face.

“This is great, guys! Catra, _another_ adjective? 

“Hm. Brave,” Catra said. Adora grinned. 

“Adora, a gerund?” Adora balked, whipping her head towards Bow. 

“A huh?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“An adjective used as a noun, with an -ing at the end.” 

“What?” Adora whispered, scowling. She looked towards Catra and shrugged. “Fishing?” Catra laughed loudly. 

“I think you’re fishing, too, Adora,” she said through her smile. Adora slapped her on the shoulder. 

“Shut up! It’s not my fault he’s making up new grammar.”

“Not new, Adora. Gerunds have been around forever,” Glimmer assisted. Adora stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Whatever, it works. Catra, a common aphorism?” Bow asked. Catra looked disgusted.

“Dude, what?” she asked, lifting her hands in confusion. Adora laughed now, poking Catra in her stunned face. 

“You know, like a saying. Uh… ‘good things come to those who wait,’ for example,” Bow explained. Catra shook her head.

“That one, then. I don’t know!” 

“Fine, although uninspired,” Bow whispered to himself as he scribbled down the answer. “So, here’s a guide to what you should say when trying to get a second date. I have to say, you did a lot better this time! Glimmer, our efforts have paid off!” Glimmer grinned in response, raising her arms triumphantly. 

“I knew we could help!” she said happily. Adora and Catra glanced quickly at each other, stifling their laughter. Whatever they say. 

“Here we go, then. Thank you, insert-date’s-name-here. That date was perfect. I think you are very pretty and very brave. Going fishing with you was nice! I am happy you agreed to see me. You know what they say, good things come to those who wait. We should do this again sometime,” Bow read, a proud look on his face. Glimmer clapped her hands. 

“Very nice, ladies! I think you stand a real chance at a successful dating career now,” Glimmer stated. 

“I do think you’re very pretty and very brave,” Catra mumbled into Adora’s ear. 

“And good things did come to those who waited,” Adora acknowledged, lightly kissing Catra’s jaw. Catra turned her head quickly and wove her fingers through Adora’s hair, bringing her into a deep kiss. Bow cleared his throat. Adora shifted so she was straddling Catra’s lap, hands resting on Catra’s neck. Glimmer cleared her throat. 

“Do you think it’s possible we did too good of a job?” Glimmer whispered to him. 

“Maybe,” Bow squeaked out, nodding rapidly. He grabbed Glimmer’s hand and pulled her out of the room, leaving Adora and Catra alone to bask in their newfound knowledge. 


End file.
